My Boys
by monksgodmamaDE
Summary: M for mature themes, language, sex & overall smutty goodnessby De and Dena City girl Bella spends a night on the town and finds more than she bargained for in the form of two brothers. No threesomes,homosexuality or incest- just good old fashioned smut
1. Two Martinis

**We do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight universe. **

**That is all owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

**We are however, owned by these characters.**

**They speak to us, but we wish they did a lot more. ; -p**

Welcome to the profanity laden, smutty deliciousness that is the collaborative efforts of De and Dena.

We decided to amuse ourselves by writing alternating chapters of a story without consulting each other on plot development or any other trivial details. Well, it ended up being pretty entertaining and we are just so damn happy with ourselves we have decided to share it with you. 

So without further adieu, we present to you: My boys.

**BPOV (Dena – Monksmama) **

.

.

The steady beat of the bass vibrates up my heels and through my body. With my martini in one hand I stare down at my phone in the other. Jake's name is highlighted, one push of a button and I could end this.

These goddamn flashing lights are starting to give me a headache.

A new song starts and the club harpies to my left squeal and run to the dance floor, spilling their drinks on the way. I can't help a snort. Some Betsy Johnson, one gay friend and a cosmopolitan and every skank bar whore in New York thinks she is Carrie Fucking Bradshaw. How the hell did they even get in here? Exclusive, VIP club my ass.

Ok, deep breath. This is becoming ridiculous. I look back down at the phone. Yes I am way too good for this shit, and he is a fan-fucking-tastic lay but he's just so damn _clingy._ Of course I manage to find the one gorgeous, always at the ready, degree in cunnilingus, booty call buddy that wants _a relationship. He wants to cuddle!_

If that boy didn't know his way around a pussy better than Dr. Ruth, I would swear he was gay.

No, no definitely not calling Jake. I'm not that desperate. I throw my phone back in my bag and knock back the rest of my drink. Sometimes, believe it or not, even the sex isn't worth it.

I scan the club again and catch sight of a definite possibility. Dimples, Dark curly hair….hmmm…kinda looks like superman. _ Yum, you can undress me in a phone booth anytime…._

Ugggh, no good. Look at those muscles. Roid rage, no thanks, been there done that. I prefer to be the one with anger issues. Plus his balls are probably the size of peanuts.

_Not exactly the salty snack you want a girl thinking of when you show her the goods, Mr. Kent._

What a shame, he is a pretty one. Maybe, just once….. No. No! If I wanted a lay with issues I'd just call Jake. At least then I know I get a first class, grade-A, mind blowing orgasm-and-a-fucking-half in exchange for the crazy.

I slap my hand back on the bar to get the bartender's attention. C'mon buddy, remove your nose from Big City Barbie's pseudo cleavage and fetch me a drink. Where do they find these losers? Jesus, must be a busy month down at the actors guild. This one seems particularly dense, the bars of New York must be scraping the bottom of the barrel.

Alright one more drink, one more lap around this club where libidos go to shrivel and die and I'm going home and calling Jake. Hopefully it will be late enough; I can just scream out my sexual frustrations and boot him out the door. Not desperate enough for the cuddling, not yet anyway.

I turn from the bar, new drink in hand and catch the profile of a tasty specimen.

Strong jaw line,

_mmmm I wanna lick it_

Prominent cheekbones,

_bet they would feel nice on my thighs_

Is that red hair?

_Never had one of those before_

Aggravated, annoyed expression

_Perfect baby, you look just as tense as I am._

.

I get up from my barstool and leave my drink on the bar.

_Thank you Misters Martini and Rossi but your services are no longer required, the annoyed red head will be taking it from here._

I stalk over to him, swaying my hips lightly as I walk. The perfect balance of 'you know you want to fuck me' and 'not trying.'

I catch sight of the Jessica Simpson wannabe bar minion trying to grind away on my prize.

He looks pissed. This is going to be too easy. I can't help a laugh.

They both turn to me, him in amusement and Jessica in annoyance.

_God, he's even better close up._

She makes motion to reach for his arm and I shoot her my best "get your hand off him if you want to keep it attached to your body," look and like a good little girl she takes a step back.

I move in for the kill. Under the guise of whispering in his ear I press my body close to his, my hip resting right on his incredibly obvious and equally impressive erection and lean into him.

_You are so mine already._

"You looked like you needed to be rescued." I whisper softly in his ear. Breathlessly, just enough warm air to give him shivers.

"You're a regular hero." He growls back into mine. Warm, rich, deep, gravel. He sounds like sex. "I guess I owe you now."

_Damn, ten words and he just ruined my favorite fucking La Perla. _

"Oh" I sigh back into his ear.

I drop my voice lower. "I'm counting on it."


	2. Johnny, Blue Label of course

**We do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight universe. **

**That is all owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

**We are however, owned by these characters. **

**They speak to us, but we wish they did more, a lot more. ;-p**

Okay so you know how we got started on this tale of smutty goodness- All hail Dena my twilight guru, who got me into the series.

I have to dedicate this chapter, and my first fanfic piece ever to the High Priestess of Awesome, My best friend Dena. You inspired me with you words, and had faith in my abilities, thank you. I hope I make you proud! Let the games begin!

On a side note, although we have thus far decided to make all of the characters human, we have decided to gift them with abilities for added fun….

.

.

**JPOV (De – MonksGodMamaDe)**

.

Here we go again.

Jesus Fucking Christ, does Edward really have to allow these skanks to attach themselves to his dick the second he walks into a club?

I stare at him from my position at the end of the bar, watching as the blond hoochie continues to rub her tits all over his chest while she grinds into him reeking of lust. Well I guess if that's what does it for you...

I scan the writhing bodies on the dance floor, hoping to see anyone that may make this night turn out worthwhile. _Short blond with a decent ass....brunette with the legs for miles...another brunette, short but stacked._.. it's like being a kid in a candy store, at least for Edward, but somehow, nothing is tantalizing my more discerning palate. I always say, why stuff your face with fucking Big Macs, when a beautiful, rare filet is really what you are craving?

And then I see her, and I feel my juices start to flow. I 'm not sure what it is about her, I can't seem to quite put my finger on it. _Although, I wouldn't mind putting my finger, or fingers more accurately, in it, I think with a grin._ She is average height, tight little body with firm perky tits, a round ass, and milky porcelain skin that looks positively delicious next to the contrast of her dark, almost black hair with streaks of red swirling through it. Even from here I can see her emerald colored eyes, and I immediately picture them underneath me, rolling up in ecstasy.

_Oh fuck!_

I see her walking towards Edward and the trashy blond. _Shit, shit, shit._ I try to catch Edward's eye, so I can call dibs. On the rare occasion that he, Emmett or I are after the same piece of tail, usually calling it entitles us to the first crack. But it's in vain, I see my filet eyeing Edward appreciatively, like _he_ is what _she_ has been craving. I tell myself, _well she hasn't seen you, otherwise who knows_? She presses up against him and whispers into his ear. _Shit shit shit_! I can see that Edward is not blind to the undeniable charms of this one, and for a moment I am tempted to send out a wave of annoyance, just to interrupt their flirting. I realize although she may not know what was going on; Edward would immediately realize I was fucking his game up. I can feel the lust and sex roll off of them in waves; damn I can feel myself getting hard even though I am yards away from them.

I see the blond shoot daggers at the hottie as she stalks off, anger, annoyance and embarrassment that she didn't even stand a chance next to her. Edward leans in and whispers into the hottie's ear, I see the little flicker of her pink tongue across her ruby lips as their lusciousness curl into an inviting smile. He put his hand on the small of her back and guides her towards the bar, only a few seats away from where I am trying desperately to figure out my next course of action.

Before I can decide what I should do, Edward sees me, glances down at my hard-on and suppresses a laugh as they walk right up to me. She is so close that if I lean a foot forward, my mouth will be on hers.

"Hey Jazz, what's up buddy? Meet Bella, Bella this is my brother Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Jasper" She purrs. I am tongue tied when she says my name; her voice is like sex on a stick. I want to grab her, bend her over the bar, and make her scream it, over and over again.

These thoughts doing nothing but make my erection even more obtrusive, I am sure she can feel the heat radiating off of me.

"Hello Bella, it is my pleasure to meet you." _Would you like to go back to our loft now so that I can fuck you 6 different ways to Monday? _

"Can I get you something to drink?" _Real smooth! _

I see Edward smirking as he gets a flash of the myriad of sexual fantasies flying through my head about our Miss Bella.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you boys are having."

"Well my dear, I'm a scotch man, while this pussy over here usually just drinks beer, sometimes a gin and tonic." I smile at Edward, as I see the smile leave his face, just for a moment. She grins back at both of us, oblivious, or enthralled by the competition between my dear brother and me, I am not sure.

"Actually I do love a good scotch." _Jesus, I may come in my fucking pants, not only is she hot, but she drinks SCOTCH! All these little bar whores that Edward attracts usually request Long Island Iced Teas or Sex on the Beach; but this one, Scotch, honest to god Scotch._ The shock must have shown on my face because she laughs a low, throaty chuckle.

"What, does that surprise you? I don't believe in doing anything half-assed. If I am having a drink, it better count. Anyways, I love my boys; Jose, Jack, Jim, and Johnny." She says with a smile. I signal the bartender, who with a flick of my wrist is in front of us, knowing that an overly generous tip awaits him every time he comes running. He pours us two highballs half full of Johnny, Blue Label of course and another of Bombay and tonic for Edward. She raises her glass, "Salud, Amor y Dinero*, and of course new friends," tips it to her lips, and swallows the amber liquid like she was drinking water. _I think I am in love._

*my usual toast, in Spanish means Health, Love and Money


End file.
